Soft kitty, warm kitty - Otayurio
by Rozu Takumi
Summary: Hybrid AU / Desde que nació, Yuri sabía que era especial, que era diferente a los demás. Sin embargo, no conocía más allá de las cuatro paredes que lo rodeaban y la puerta de barrotes que tenía frente a él. Pasaba sus días jugando con su colita esponjosa hasta que un joven muchacho de ojos claros se le apareció como una especie de salvador [...]
1. Especificaciones técnicas sobre el AU

**Summary:** Desde que nació, Yuri sabía que era especial, que era diferente a los demás. Sin embargo, no conocía más allá de las cuatro paredes que lo rodeaban y la puerta de barrotes que tenía frente a él. Pasaba sus días jugando con su colita esponjosa y disfrutando cuando le traían comida, pero había perdido toda esperanza de conocer el mundo exterior hasta que un joven muchacho de ojos claros y cabello gris apareció como una especie de salvador. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, al crecer e ir conociendo su entorno, descubrió lo mucho que le molestaba el esposo de su súper héroe y prefirió escaparse a seguir soportando los arrumacos que se hacían durante las veinticuatro horas del día.  
A pesar de intentar llevar una vida de nómade –bastante difícil de soportar- frecuentaba varias veces la misma plaza por una sola razón: el chico que le llevaba comida todos los miércoles y le rascaba la cabeza. ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué es tan bueno con él? ¿Podrá lograr que lo adopte?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen así como tampoco el dibujo de la portada. La autora de dicho fanart es exaketededly. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Estuve trabajando muy duro en esto, armando y desarmando, atando cabos por aquí y por allá, investigando a pesar de lo mal que me llevo con la biología y por fin pude lograr algo coherente. Es un AU creado desde cero por mi, tomando algunas referencias de distintas culturas como la asiática actual con ese raro fetiche que surge entre los otakus por los nekos o las antiguas en las que los híbridos eran algo común, como ejemplo simple, los centauros._

 _A partir de acá, Rözu se despide y le dejará lugar la Dra. Rosalie Blair, especialista en híbridos y directora de una revista de divulgación científica que busca concientizar e informar sobre aspectos generales de los híbridos._

 _[Si, Rosalie es mi alter ego. Una mujer súper inteligente y exitosa. Todo lo que yo no soy. No pregunten(?]_

* * *

¡Bienvenido a la guía de bolsillo sobre los Híbridos! Desde nuestro laboratorio de investigación queremos brindarle todo lo que usted necesita para llevar una vida pacífica y en armonía con su híbrido. ¡No dude en comunicarse con nosotros si tiene alguna duda!

 **Clasificación de los reinos:**

Desde tiempos remotos, los seres vivos han sido clasificados en tres ramas principales. A saber:

1\. Seres Humanos. _Homo sapiens_ , desde el punto de vista biológico, correspondiente a una sola especie animal, también llamada hombre o especie humana. Los seres humanos poseen capacidades mentales que les permiten inventar, aprender y utilizar estructuras lingüísticas complejas, lógicas, matemáticas, escritura, música, ciencia, y tecnología. Los humanos son animales sociales, capaces de concebir, transmitir y aprender conceptos totalmente abstractos. [Fuente: Homo sapiens – Wikipedia]

2. Reino Animal. Reino formado por todos los animales tanto vertebrados como invertebrados. Los animales forman un grupo natural estrechamente emparentado con los hongos. _Animalia_ es uno de los cuatro reinos del dominio Eukaryota, y a él pertenece el ser humano. Los animales se dividen en varios subgrupos, algunos de los cuales son: esponjas, anélidos, artrópodos, moluscos, vertebrados, etc. [Fuente: Animalia – Wikipedia]

3\. Híbridos. Un híbrido es el organismo vivo animal o vegetal procedente del cruce de dos organismos por la reproducción sexual de razas, especies o subespecies distintas, o de alguna o más cualidades diferentes. A partir del análisis genético, se ha postulado que en la genealogía humana se habría producido hibridación con otras especies homínidas más antiguas, tales como el _Homo neanderthalensis._ [Fuente: Hibrido – Wikipedia]

 **Un poco de historia.**

Nadie sabe con certeza en qué año aparecieron los primeros híbridos. De acuerdo a distintas religiones y concepciones, los primeros híbridos habrían sido creados como equilibro entre ambos reinos con el fin de mantenerlos en armonía.

Con el paso del tiempo, los humanos comenzaron a diferenciarse de los animales, relegando a los híbridos a la misma categoría, considerándolos inferiores. Sin embargo, un grupo de científicos en el año 1985 comenzó una investigación a fondo sobre este tercer reino. Investigación que arrojó algunos datos que hoy en día aún siguen vigentes.

 **Reproducción.**

Se descubrió que en sus orígenes los híbridos al igual que algunos animales y los seres humanos, tenían dos sexos: femenino y masculino. Sin embargo, con el tiempo fue disminuyendo la cantidad de híbridos femeninos por lo que para perpetuar la especie se supone que evolucionaron de manera drástica dando por resultado el hermafroditismo simultáneo.

 _¿Qué es el hermafroditismo y a qué se refiere con simultáneo_ _?_ El **hermafroditismo** es un término de la biología y zoología, con el cual se designa a los organismos que poseen a la vez órganos reproductivos usualmente asociados a los dos sexos: macho y hembra. Es decir, a aquellos seres vivos que tienen un aparato mixto capaz de producir gametos masculinos y femeninos. Aunque los seres hermafroditas produzcan los dos tipos de gametos rara vez se fecundan a sí mismos, sino que se dan cruces entre distintos individuos actuando ambos como hembra y macho en **hermafroditismo simultáneo**.

 **· Celo**

A partir del cuarto año de vida –equivalente a los catorce de un humano- el híbrido podrá experimentar su primer celo. De acuerdo al entorno será como lo lleve a cabo debido a que puede ser fecundado o puede fecundar. A partir de ese entonces, cada cuatro meses entrará en celo. Para evitar el mal trago para su tutor en caso de convivir con humanos, se crearon inyecciones anticonceptivas aptas para cualquier sub-raza que reprimen por completo el celo, volviéndolos estériles durante ese ciclo. Las inyecciones suelen aplicarse cada mes o cada cuatro justo antes del comienzo del celo, dependiendo del laboratorio que las divulga. Si el humano mantiene una relación con su híbrido y no desea tener una cría en ese momento de su vida, puede recurrir a métodos como la inyección o el preservativo.

 **Dato** : El híbrido, a diferencia de los animales, puede mantener relaciones sexuales en cualquier momento de su vida a partir de su primer celo, siendo este sólo una etapa en la que tendrá más apetito sexual y será fértil.

Recomendación: no aplicar las inyecciones sin la autorización de su médico de confianza. ¡Su híbrido podría ser alérgico!

 **· Crías**

¡Información en proceso! ¡Tenemos a los mejores científicos trabajando para responder a todas sus dudas! ¡En el próximo ejemplar responderemos a todas las preguntas que lleguen a nuestro correo!

 _Si un humano tiene relaciones con un híbrido… ¿Qué sucedería?_ Absolutamente nada malo. La cría de ambos tiene dos posibilidades: ser un híbrido de la misma raza que su progenitor o ser completamente humano. Diversos grupos de investigación junto a varios voluntarios demostraron que son posibles las siguientes combinaciones: Híbrido-Humano, Humano-Híbrido, Híbrido-Animal y Animal-Híbrido pero no las de tipo Humano-Animal, Animal-Humano, las cuales son penadas por ley y consideradas un acto atroz. Claro está que existen movimientos en contra de la reproducción Hib-Hum argumentando que es prácticamente lo mismo, sin tener en cuenta que el Híbrido si crece en un ambiente rodeado de humanos se adaptará y su consciencia "despertará" de otra manera a pesar de mantener sus instintos animales. Con esto se vuelve al punto que sostienen los cultos y religiones: los híbridos traen armonía y equilibrio a ambos grupos.

 **Crecimiento y desarrollo.**

¿De qué manera envejece un híbrido? ¿Cómo un humano o cómo un animal? Son preguntas que atormentaron por años a los cientificos pero que con esfuerzo y mucha paciencia... ¡Hoy podemos responderte!

Actualmente, los híbridos tienen un desarrollo más rápido al comienzo de su vida. Aproximadamente los primeros dos años equivaldrían a seis años de un ser humano, cada uno. Es decir, en dos años el híbrido alcanzará un desarrollo similar al de un niño humano promedio de doce años de edad.

En conclusión, durante los primeros dos años tendrá un desarrollo más rápido, similar al de algunos animales domésticos –principalmente como el de los perros y los gatos- pero a partir del tercero, se desarrollará como un humano común, teniendo como esperanza de vida mínima los cincuenta y cinco años.

Por otro lado, los híbridos logran aprender conductas a partir de la imitación y el entorno en el que son criados. Es decir, si un híbrido humano-lobo se cría en una manada de lobos, aprenderá y asimilará las conductas de sus compañeros. En cambio, si un híbrido cualquiera se cría junto a una familia de humanos, logrará con facilidad adaptarse a las comodidades que se le brindarán y si su raza cuenta con cuerdas vocales, sin dudas aprenderá a comunicarse con ellos tomando como primera lengua la de sus allegados.

El último estudio realizado demostró que los híbridos poseen varias facultades que despertarán de acuerdo al entorno como la consciencia y el raciocinio, facultades que despertarán de una u otra manera dependiendo de la crianza de la misma manera que la forma de comunicación.

 **Tratamientos médicos.**

Tanto los médicos clínicos como los veterinarios han tenido que completar sus estudios con diversos posgrados para poder estar en condiciones de atender a los híbridos que enfermen, se lastimen o queden embarazados. Lo que recomiendan los mismos especialistas es que: si el híbrido creció entre animales sea atendido por un veterinario y si fue criado entre humanos, por un médico. Cada especialista lo derivará a otro si es necesario.

 **Para tener presente: El problema de los híbridos abandonados.**

 **· Origen.**

En los últimos diez años, la raza humana no se contentó con domesticar a los animales para tenerlos como compañía ni tampoco con explotarlos para generar ingresos vendiendo sus crías por lo que comenzaron a enfocarse en la otra raza restante. De repente, muchas parejas adoptaban un híbrido si no tenían ganas de tener hijos y se llenaron las calles de las ciudades de distintas variedades y sub-razas. Como todo, este boom tuvo su contracara. Alguien vio una posibilidad económica y comenzó a vender crías de híbridos, pero al tener tan rápido crecimiento, al cumplir dos años en el mejor de los casos, eran abandonados. Así fue como surgieron los refugios para híbridos sin techo, cumpliendo la misma función que un refugio para personas o animales sin hogar.

Recomendación: ¡Si ves un híbrido sin hogar vagando por las calles no dudes en acercarte y brindarle tu ayuda! Si notas que puedes comunicarte con él, pregúntale si desea vivir contigo, si tiene familia o si está perdido, cuáles son sus necesidades y cómo suele satisfacerlas. Si no puedes ayudarlo por diversos motivos o simplemente no logras establecer comunicación alguna, acércate a un refugio. ¡Allí sabrán asesorarte mejor!

Esto es todo por hoy, amables lectores. Espero que esto los ayude a comprender mejor la existencia de estas maravillosas criaturas que nos acompañan en nuestro día a día.  
¡No se pierdan el próximo número! Hablaremos sobre las diversas crías, profundizaremos en el aparato reproductor del híbrido promedio y tendremos una maravillosa entrevista con el primer híbrido universitario. ¡Los esperamos!

 _Dra. Rosalie Blair_


	2. Prólogo

Era la quinta vuelta sobre si mismo que daba en menos de una hora, enroscándose sobre si mismo quedando con la panza hacia arriba y jugando con su cola esponjosa. Según lo que había escuchado y logrado entender, estaba cerca de cumplir su primer año de vida –aunque no sabía que significaba- y le quedaba poco tiempo detrás de esos barrotes, lo que generó cierta ilusión en el pequeño ya que pensaba que quizás después de tanto tiempo alguien vendría por él.

No tenía demasiados recuerdos sobre su madre a pesar de haber pasado varias semanas con ella antes de ser llevado a ese lugar que si no fuera por Nikolai, sería algo similar al infierno. No estaba seguro, pero creía que tenía el cabello del mismo color que el suyo, le era imposible pensar en el color de sus ojos o en el cariño que le había brindado. Sin darse cuenta se encontró ya no jugando con su colita sino apretándola con la punta de sus pequeñas y pálidas extremidades. Era tan esponjosa que siempre lo tranquilizaba acariciarla...

—¿Yuratchka? —escuchó la voz de Nikolai llamándolo cómo sólo él lo hacía y su corazón le dio un vuelco porque Nikolai era significado de dos cosas que adoraba: cariño o comida y en ese mismo momento cualquiera de las dos opciones lo harían más que feliz —Mira que traje... —le dijo mientras movía un paquete marrón en el aire con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro debajo del divertido bigote que llevaba siempre.

El pequeño se acercó lo más que pudo hasta el amable señor que se encargaba de cuidarlo día tras día mientras maullaba demostrándole que era un pequeño gatito feliz. Se aferró a los barrotes con sus manos tan delicadas y al sentir cómo le rascaba la cabeza, dejó salir ese sonido extraño, esa vibración que aparecía en la parte más baja de su garganta que según le habían explicado, se llamaba ronroneo. A pesar de ser algo frecuente en él cuando algo lo alegraba, no había aprendido nunca a hacerlo, tampoco sabía con exactitud cómo era que ese sonido se producía pero cada vez que lo hacía, Nikolai sonreía aún más, dedicándole una mirada llena de ternura.

Esa tarde le dejó en el plato algo que jamás había probado. Eran unos bollos de masa de tamaño mediano que a simple vista parecían exquisitos. Según le explicó con paciencia y dedicación, se llamaban piroshkis, los cuáles habían sido hechos por él pero como no sabía si la carne le gustaría, había experimentado por primera vez con atún.

—Sabes que si pudiera te llevaría a vivir conmigo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con los ojos brillosos mientras le daba una última caricia. Yuri asintió sin comprender del todo lo que le estaba diciendo mientras se apoyaba en la palma de la mano que lo acariciaba, buscando más de ese contacto. ¿Por qué no lo llevaba con él? ¡Le encantaría comer todos los días la comida exquisita que le llevaba! Ni hablar de las caricias y las sonrisas que le dedicaba. ¿Por qué entonces no lo hacía? Su colita se enrolló detrás de él, cayendo sobre el frío suelo y sus orejas bajaron notablemente apegándose a su cabeza, dejando ver que lo entristecía no poder ir a dónde sea con ese anciano tan bueno y considerado que lo hacía ronronear como nunca le había ronroneado a nadie.

Se despidió de Nikolai estirando su mano por entremedio de los barrotes para ponerla sobre la suya. Fue la última vez que lo vio en semanas y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, peor se sentía. ¿Estaría bien su amigo Nikolai? ¿Habría enfermado? ¿Volvería a prepararle piroshkis?

A pesar de haber crecido durante la ausencia del adulto, no podía dejar de hacer lo mismo que siempre con su cola. Se había arrinconado cuando le alcanzaron un plato con alimento balanceado y había mordido a un encargado porque, demonios, ¿quién podía comer esa asquerosidad? Puso los ojos en blanco al escuchaba cuchichear a los demás encargados sobre Nikolai sin alcanzar a entender lo que decían. Sin embargo, sus orejas se alzaron en alerta ya que de repente, esa tarde, escuchó una voz nueva. Hacía tiempo desde la última vez que escuchó una voz extraña en el recinto y, para hacer más grande su ilusión, esa vez habían adoptado a Mila, la cachorrita de cabello carmesí que dormía en la jaula contigua, esa que ladraba de emoción cada vez que lo veía desperezarse por las mañanas, la misma que lo llenaba de baba a través de los barrotes, esa que -aunque no lo lograra admitir- extrañaba demasiado.

—Tengo un poodle de este tamaño, es adulto ya pero está acostumbrado a convivir con cualquier tipo de animal. Tuve un loro y un gato cuando él era pequeño —le comentaba el extraño al encargado— así que no hay problema con eso. ¿Puedo pasar a ver? ¿Si? ¿Puedo? —preguntó con efusividad.

—¿Usted sabe que esto es un refugio para híbridos, no para mascotitas? —le preguntó el muchacho que había probado el filo de sus dientes horas atrás, mientras masticaba un chicle de la peor manera. Victor sintió ganas de pegarle hasta que se lo tragara.

—¡Claro que si! Como aún no nos han aprobado la solicitud de adopción, con mi esposo queremos tener a alguien para cuidar —refutó, escondiendo el rechazo que le provocaba ese mocoso, con la misma alegría y simpatía de antes.

—¿Esposo? Wow, es de esos... —comentó el encargado con incredulidad pero el peliplateado, hastiado, hizo una mueca de asco sin responderle.

Recorrieron los primeros pasillos donde había híbridos de todas las clases. Le mostró algunos pero ninguno le llamaba la atención o como decía él, ninguno generaba _esa conexión_ que necesitaba. El encargado bufó por lo bajo cuando llegó al sector dónde se encontraba Yuri agazapado en una esquina, esponjando su colita y limpiándose el rostro con un poco de saliva.

—¡Él! —gritó al tiempo que lo señalaba con su índice, llevándose la mano contraria al pecho. El encargado hizo un globo con su chicle, reventándolo mientras alzaba una ceja en señal de disgusto.

—Es un maleducado, si me permite opinar —farfulló cruzándose de brazos.

—Nadie te pidió opinión —le respondió Victor, de mala gana, ya cansado de su asquerosa forma de ser. ¿Quién era él para interponerse cuando estaba sintiendo la conexión? Mocoso impertinente, pensó mirándolo de reojo. —Ey, gatito —susurró, agachándose frente a la jaula del rubio mientras se quitaba los guantes, dedicándole una sonrisa linda, brillante pero no tan cálida como la de Nikolai —¿No quieres una caricia? —agregó, ladeando apenas el rostro e introduciendo su mano entre los barrotes, rogando mentalmente que se acercara.

—¿Ca-dizia? —preguntó, tratando de repetir lo que había dicho el muchacho de cabellos plateados, quien respondió con un movimiento de cabeza sin quitar de su rostro esa sonrisa. No podía negarse a una caricia. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no recibía una! ¡Claro que quería una caricia! Sin decir nada al respecto, se acercó gateando hasta la mano descubierta que esperaba por él. Se acurrucó contra ella, esperando que el tacto fuera agradable, sorprendido porque realmente lo había sido y quería más. Pero claro, no lo diría y mucho menos, no ronronearía aún. Sin embargo, un pequeño maullido se escapó de sus labios cuando rascó su oreja.

—Quiero llevarlo conmigo —afirmó el joven mirando fijamente al encargado con sus orbes celestes, las cuales brillaban demasiado debido a las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo con fuerza. Este se encogió de hombros para luego tomar un manojo de llaves que llevaba en el pantalón. Sin muchos rodeos, medio empujando al interesado en adoptar, abrió la puerta de la jaula donde el híbrido de cabellos dorados se encontraba.

¿Debía gatear? ¿Caminar como cuando iba al baño? ¿Pedir que lo alzara como solía hacer Nikolai? De los nervios, creyó que terminaría vomitando los zapatos de su salvador, pero, aunque le costó al principio, logró mantenerse calmo. Tironeó de la tela de los pantalones del chico para que este hiciera algo con él. Para su suerte tuvo el efecto que deseaba y volviendo a agacharse lo tomó por debajo de los hombros para cargarlo contra su pecho. Apretujó con fuerza el abrigo marrón, apoyó su rostro contra la suave bufanda azul que rodeaba el cuello del peliplateado y sin querer, comenzó a ronronear. Sus ojos estaban fuera de órbita al descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo, se sentía tan culpable y avergonzado... ¿Qué pensaría de él? Sintió un leve calor en su rostro y se escondió aún más en el pecho de su nuevo amigo.

—Veo que encontró fácilmente alguien a quién pedirle mimos —murmuró otro encargado que se encontraba detrás del mostrador del hall.

—¿Tuvo un anterior dueño? —preguntó Victor, buscando información sobre ese pequeño que parecía no querer soltarlo.

—No, pero estuvo a punto. Teníamos un colega llamado Nikolai cuando este pequeño nació —iba comentándole mientras buscaba papeles, sellos y carpetas —y efectivamente se encariñó, como nos sucede a la mayoría cuando los vemos desde tan... ya sabe —agregó, haciendo movimientos exagerados con su mano derecha. —Pero era muy terco Plisetsky. ¿Conoce a alguien que no sienta deseos de luchar contra el destino? —preguntó de forma retórica, pero evidentemente esperaba una respuesta ya que incitó a Victor a darle una.

—Creo que no... —respondió, con miedo a lo que pudiera seguir contándole, más que nada porque el híbrido se vería afectado.

—¡Se dejó vencer! ¡Por una estúpida enfermedad, hombre! ¡Podía ser él el vencedor! ¡Y dedicar sus próximos años de vida cuidando a este niño! —protestó, golpeando con el puño cerrado la madera del mostrador. Victor, como acto reflejo, buscó cubrir con una mano las orejas del pequeño.

—Ya entendí. Me parece que esta dulzura no está durmiendo y no creo que sea conveniente que siga escuchando sobre su amigo —le dijo, dándole una mirada cargada de compasión y tristeza, imaginando el final del buen Nikolai que tanto cariño al parecer le había brindado al que ahora sería su niño.

—Lo siento, no pensé...

 _Claro que no pensó,_ pensó con desdén Victor pero dejó de lado la bronca que estaban generándole todos los empleados del lugar para prestar atención a los datos que le iba dando. El pequeño que llevaba en sus brazos estaba cerca de cumplir el equivalente a cinco años humanos y cumpliría el equivalente a seis el primero de marzo. Victor, a pesar de tener muy mala memoria, recordaba los cumpleaños de todas las personas que consideraba importantes en su vida así como también los de sus mascotas... ¿Cómo olvidaría el de su nuevo bebé?

—¿Cómo dijo que se llama? —preguntó con incredulidad, sonriendo como idiota.

—Yuri. Fue Plisetsky quien le puso el nombre a todos los hibridos que trajo esa semana —masculló mientras colocaba un sello en una libreta.

—¡Mi esposo también se llama Yuuri! —reprimió un grito de emoción y apretujó aún más contra su pecho al Yuri rubio.

El encargado, poco interesado en la vida privada del adoptante, siguió con los pasos establecidos. Le otorgó el primer número de la guía con especificaciones biológicas sobre los híbridos con toda la información básica que debería conocer para tener una buena convivencia, la libreta de registro con todos los datos de Yuri donde también luego de los chequeos médicos, estos anotaban su avance, si tenía algún tipo de alergias, las vacunas que recibía entre otras cosas, y para finalizar, un papelucho que decía que había sido adoptado por el señor Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov con su respectiva firma hecha como podía con la mano contraria a la que utilizaba siempre ya que aún cargaba con el híbrido. El encargado, luego de explicarle para qué servía tanto papelerío, los metió dentro de una carpeta de solapas azuladas la cuál, orgulloso y lleno de emoción, Victor aceptó.


End file.
